fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Swept Away By The Sweeper
Chris: Hey guys, with Gwen out of the game, we have eleven left standing. It was kinda Knuckles's fault, but what can I say. Gwen got her karma. Now let's go. (AT BREAKFAST) Starfire; Hmmm, I miss Gwen. Leshawna: I'll miss her too girl, I mean, however made pranks on Mandy using spikes on her hair. Mandy: She did what? Cream: Should we run? Leshawna: Uh, possibly. (starts running) Mandy: LESHAWNA! (chases her) Chris: Well, well, well. Hope you all happy you guys are in the final : The final eleven! YES! We're awesome. We're awesome. Cream: Bloo, don't insult people. Numbuh Four insulted Leshawna and was the first voted off. Leshawna: Um hm. That boy was asking for it. Shadow: And you guys are going to be in for it today. Leshawna: Oh, we'll see about that. Jynx: This whole thing is pointless, but the guy with the funny haircut said I didn't have to pay. Chris: My haircut's not funny. It's natural. CC: Chris: Don't anyone say that my (brief pause) if I use violence, do I get sued? Chris: Contesties, meet Shadow and Jynx. Courtney: Ha, ha! I finally found a successful way to get back on this show. Cream: Oye. Ujusondbpokileascenred. Courtney: (gets flown off the island) Bloo: Oh, you have to do that more often. Cream: Sorry, only for Courtney. Shadow: Is there a reason why that flower pot is there? CC: Leshawna: That guy is very annoying, he may think he's always right. But most of the time, he's wrong. Shadow: I should've known. Cosmo must've snuck onto this show. Chris: (make a wrong) She was one of our guest stars. Shadow: Don't lie to me. Leshawna: Hold up a sec. You can't just say what you say the only proof you had. Shadow: (makes a nasty smile) Then how about we kill her? Leshawna: That's it! You're going down. (beats up Shadow off-screen) CC:Jynx: This isn't what I expected. I don't expect anything back in Cleveland. CC: Cream: I'm start like Jynx. With a "y", not an "I". There's a difference you know. Jynx: So, what is this challenge you keep talking about? Inuyasha: Is it okay if….. Kagome: (interrupts Inuyasha) SIT! Chris: Today's challenge is the sweeper. Remember a show called Wipeout? Starfire: Never heard of it? CC: Starfire: Remember, I am from another planet. Chris: Follow me. (15 MINUTES LATER) (everyone was standing on a ten feet foot pedestal above water, in the middle I a pole with a bar attached to it) Chris: Here's how it works. The sweeper will move in a clockwise motion trying to knock you down. Now, whoever is the last standing wins invincibility. The more rotations it makes, the higher and faster it goes. Which makes it more difficult for guys. CC: Shadow: I could've used chaos control if that overestimating guy wasn't the host. Is he thinking I'm not the ultimate life form? CC: Mac: What's worse than a peg legged bat when he was a criminal? Noah. He seems to not be friendly and uses sarcasism a lot. Can't he just play some sports once in a while? (Sweeper game begins) (Cream successfully jumps, Mandy successfully jumps, Leshawna plunges into the water followed by Bloo with Buttercup looking at Bloo) Buttercup: (gets nervous) What? (doesn't notice the sweeper was coming towards her and goes into the water) You'll pay for that. Chef: Tough girl. Robin: I wouldn't want to mess with her. Chef: Aren't you boy wonder or something? Robin: Yes, but that girl packs a punch. If I insulted her within 100 feet, I'd be toast. (Jinx goes down) Jinx: Man, I could be getting some weird karma points from that hit. Cream: What did you do? (jumps) Jinx: My villainous past. I don't want to relive it. Mac: (falls down into the water and pops up on his Quagsire's back) Tails: (sighs) CC: Tails: Once this season is over, I'm going to quit the crew. Chris can't boss me a lot. (Mandy barely makes it and Shadow and Jynx go down) CC: Chris: A two way sweep. They both a dark personality. Probably the couple I'd like to see. Starfire: (Falls but grabs on to the platform with Cream and Bubbles falling down) (the sweeper passes Starfire meaning she had to fall by choice) Chris: And its all down to three brave souls. Numbuh One, Mandy, and Jack. CC: Jynx: Those three (groans) don't even mention how bad they can be beaten. If only they didn't make it this far, they would've known that they would clear the course with ease. I made it barely far before hit in the legs. (Mandy jumps and lands with Jack going down) Chris: Oh ho ho. The samurai just found his weakness. Losing. That means Nigel Kevin Uno and Mandy Diana Clark are the only ones left for a chance at invincibility. (Numbuh One falls) Chris: Make that Mandy wins. (Bloo, Starfire, Jack, Bubbles, Cream, Buttercup, Mac, Jinx, and Leshawna glare) CC: Mac: Buttercup is responsible for Bloo falling, she is toast. CC: Bubbles: I know you're my sister, but it is time for you to go. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: 9 cookies, 1 loser. (throws cookies to people he calls out) The nine go to….. Numbuh One, Bubbles, Jack, Leshawna, Mac, Bloo, Jinx, Cream, and Starfire. Buttercup: Wait, what? Chris: (grabs Buttercup's arm) You're out. (throws her towards the dock) See ya. (Jinx and Shadow follow Buttercup) Leshawna: Harsh way getting to the Boat of Losers. Agree? (the other nine shock their heads yes) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction